Naruto's trouble in an all boys school
by LalaCandy
Summary: Kuro-bara Academy, is an all boys school. and one uchiha sasuke goes there, fortunately for him uzumaki naruto is his room mate. sadly for sasuke he must convince naruto that he IS gay before gettin his happily ever after. sasunaru. yaoi.
1. prologue

Hi people! This is my first fanfiction so it might not be really good but I need to let my imagination go wild so please enjoy ^_^

oh and this is beta'd :| so the fucken emots are out :| people just dont know how to keep things to themselves :/

The prologue is set 2 years before naruto goes into high school :)

WARNING: So. There is a reason why its rated M, its GUYxGUY you know homo's and all that so if you don't like it, either run away or click that innocent 'back' button, oh and some cursing =)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters TT_TT if I did it would probably be waaaay different and really crap -.-'

So hope you like it :D

"speech"

'_thought'_

_

* * *

_

Prologue

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?"

"Umm...do what?"

"THAT!"

"Oh this~~~~ hehe I fell in some mud."

"Hmph now you just ruined your hair!"

"Hahah! Don't worry mum I can wash it out later in the shower."

~sigh~ "Why do I have such an idiot for a son. GO HAVE A SHOWER NOW!"

"Ok ok! Geeeez" _'why do I have such a scary mum… '_

**15 minutes later.**

"Fwah~~ that was a good shower!"

"…..Where's mum?...…heeheehee …"

"Don't even think about it Naruto."

"WAHHHHHH! Don't scare me like that mum!"

~sigh~ "I swear Naruto, you are just….."

"Just what?"

"…don't worry, anyway we're moving to Japan in 2 days so get packing."

"..huh? I'm sorry but I think I heard you wrong, you just said that we're going to JAPAN?"

"Yes, yes we are, NOW GO AND PACK UP YOUR CLOTHES! YOUR DAD'S GONNA COME HOME SOON, SO GO GO GO!"

"yes ma'am!" _'so scary~~~'_

**1 week later.**

"MANN! Learning Japanese is hard as~~~" ~sigh~ '_maybe I should explore a little while mum gets everything settled down'_

"OI MUM! I'M GONNA GO OUT TO EXPLORE A BIT!"

"OK! JUST REMEMBER TO COME BACK BEFORE DINNER!"

"OK"

**10 minutes later**

~huff huff~ "who the heck are you?"

"Why should I tell some idiot my name, for all I know you could be a stalker?" a boy with black hair and black eyes said.

"HOW RUDE! I AM NOT A STALKER YOU DUCKBUTT HAIRED TEME!"

_'duckbutt haired..' _"Look who's talking, your the rude one and an idiot at that. You _fail_ at speaking japanese."

"WELL! I couldn't really help it that I didn't know the first thing about Japan OR its language!"

"Why the hell did you come to Japan then?"

"I don't know, mum said that my great grandpa was from Japan and I should appreciate its culture or something." ~sigh~

"….So how are you talking Japanese when you only been here for 1 week not knowing _anything_ about it?"

"What are you some retard? I learned it of course!"

"….never thought an idiot could learn Japanese in a week, can you write it?"

"WHAT? No! As if anyone could learn to read and write Japanese in 1 whole week!"

"No anyone could if they tried, you're just an idiot."

"…THEN NAME SOMEONE THAT DID!"

"Me."

"…..Nerd."

"No I'm just being smart, unlike you who is willing to be an idiot."

"WELL SORRRRY FOR BEING AN IDIOT I'M ONLY 14!"

"So am I."

"I AM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! EVER! BELIEVE IT!" ~runs off~

"…" ' _'..how cute..__.'_

**5 minutes later**

"YO MUM! I'M BACK!" ~huff huff~

"_**NA-RU-TOOO! **_YOU ARE LATE! GO TO YOUR ROOM WITHOUT DINNER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"WHAT! WHY! I was only late because this weirdo with duck-butt hair started talking to me!"

"…duck-butt hair…! NO EXCUSES GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Yes~~~" _'its all that temes fault!' _(1)_  
_

"Oh and me and your dad decided where you will go for high school."

"Huh…? WHAT! WHERE! WHEN! HOW!"

~ignores~ "You will be going to Kuro-bara Academy. No questions."

'_What a lame name for a high school'_

"It is not a lame name for a high school, now go to your room."

~sigh~ _'might as well get some much needed sleep…' _"can I at least have something to eat so I wont die of hunger?"

"….alright you'll get ramen for dinner, but in return you will be going to this high school without complaint." _'Mwahahahah :] now he wont be able to complain about an all boys school!'_

"YES! RAMEN ! Thanks mum!" _'….why do I get the feeling I just made a bad deal….oh well, RAMEN! _'

* * *

1. teme= bastard or something like that... :/ i don't learn jap. its what i pick up while watching anime ^3^

ok i know this part of the story is a little short :/ chapter 1 will be longer...probably... :) anyway i will update this story once a month :) but if i have enough time on my hands i'll update 2 or 3 ^^

oh yeah is you liked the prologue then please R&R ^^ you dont have to since the prologue wasnt that great .

so i'll update chapter 1 in about 1 week if longer then 2 weeks :)


	2. keep out of the forest!

Hi everyone! ^^ chapter 1 is here! And as I said this is longer than the prologue =) so hope you enjoy chapter 1 ^_^ if not I'm sorry =( now remember they are in JAPAN so there might be a little japanese words here and there =) but it will mostly be english ^_^ oh I forgot to mention, I suck at grammar =\ so it might be badly typed up yea so this is like 2 years after the prologue naruto and sasuke is 16 years old =D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters TT_TT if I did it would probably be waaaay different and really crap -.-' but the plot of this story is mine though =)

which is probably really crap TT_TT

WARNING:So. There's a reason why its rated M, its GUYxGUY you know homo's and all that so if you don't like it, either run away or click that innocent 'back' button, the yaoi will be be in later chapters though, oh and some cursing =) … or a lot depends :P

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1.

~sqeeeeeaaaaak~ "now this is what I call creepy" a blond boy with blue eye said while watching the old school gate swing silently aside for him to walk through. It was night time and he just arrived at his high school 2 months later because apparently his mum forgot to order the uniform and admit him to the school, it arrived around 2 months later. And it just so happens that this school was a 5 day drive from their house. So this blond boy was late to his first 2 months and 5 days of high school.

"OI NARUTO IF I GET EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL, ME AND YOUR DAD WILL DISOWN YOU! GOT THAT!" a woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"YES MUM! GOT IT!" said the boy that we now know as Naruto, _'better make sure I don't get expelled then '_

The boy sighed as he watched his mother and father drive off leaving him there to suffer what was going to happen next. _'I seriously don't want to go in there'_ he thought as he started walking towards a tall black building known as Kuro-bara Academy, _'well the name certainly suits it being a tall black building with black roses sticking out of it creepy' _the blondes thought's stopped there because a man with silver hair and some sort of bandanna covering his right eye and a mask asked his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I was supposed to start here at the start of the year but some problems came up and I ended up coming here 2 months late. _'I deserve a pat on the back for sounding so professional '_

"Well Uzumaki Naruto, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm the guard of Kuro-bara Academy, I'm not the only guard though and some are even stricter than me so be car- hey are you listening?" Kakashi's one visible eye twitched.

"Hmmm? oh yeah I'm listening... what was it...oh right Kekeshi " naruto smiled unaware of the evil aura that was surrounding Kakashi.

"Its KAKAshi not KEKEshi! You idiot! now follow me" and with that kakashi started walking away getting a book out from who-knows-where and started reading, after he hit naruto on the head.

"geez what was that for? ….hey isn't that...Icha Icha paradise?...YOU PERVERT! HOW CAN YOU READ SUCH A PE-mmmphmhm!"

"now now naruto there is no need to yell about a book...a besides..._if you know what it is called than you must of read it.. your_ the pervert too!" kakashi said while covering naruto's mouth to stop him from yelling any further.

"mmm mmph mmm!" the blondy tried to yell, but failed.

"what was that?" kakashi lifted his hand away to let naruto talk.

"phwaa! I said IM NOT A PERVERT! MY GRANDPA JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE THE AUTHOR OF THAT DAMN BOOK!" naruto yelled loud enough to wake all the people in the dorms up.

"did I not just say that there was no need to yell?" kakashi said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"nooo... you said that there was no need to yell _over a book_ you never said anything about not yelling out _loud_," naruto grinned smugly (1) as he said that.

"you really are an annoying idiotic brat," kakashi sighed out.

"well sorry for being an annoying idiotic brat"

~sigh~ "hurry up, gotta get you to the dorms and then tomorrow you will meet the principal oh and if you don't follow me and stay out there, the wolfs are gonna eat you alive," and with that he walked off.

"...wolfs? …! WAIT FOR ME!"

**At the dorms**

Kakashi was standing next to the door waiting for the dorm leader to unlock the door so naruto can get in when naruto started mumbling.

"why did mum send me to a all boys school again..? oh I remember now..."

_**flashback**_

"mum! Why am I going to an all boys school?" naruto yelled behind a chair with his head sticking out of the corner of it.

"naruto you said you wouldn't complain about it remember?" his mum said daring him to say no.

"..ah... yea yea I remember! But I'm just asking WHY am I going to an all boys school!" naruto said as he disappeared a little bit behind the chair.

"well... do you REALLY wanna know?"

"yea"

"then..." ~cough cough~ "you're gonna turn gay anyway so I might as well help you with it " naruto's mum said smiling.

..._'mum has finally lost it'_ "your joking right? There's no way I'm gonna turn gay! I like sakura-chan!"

"you like sakura as a _friend_ naruto face it" naruto's mum said while giving the 'if you DARE talk back to me I'm gonna hit you' look

. _'dammit if I talk back to her now she'll hit me'_

"Kushina! I'm home!" said a man that looked a lot like naruto called out.

"Minato! Welcome back!" said naruto's mum that we now know as Kushina.

"DAD! WHY AM I GOING TO AN ALL BOYS SCHOOL!" naruto called from behind the chair.

"why..? well even if you ask me that...it was what your mum wanted so I just agreed with anything she said, I mean she is a mum and mum's make a better choice than dad's" minato said with a forced smile _'truth is I'm just scared of your mum so, sorry naruto _'_'_

"that is so not fair," naruto mumbled quietly to himself.

_**End of flashback**_

~sigh~ "as if I'm gonna turn gay T3T I'll show her! By the time I graduate I'll still be straight! And then by that time I'll go 'IN YOUR FACE IM STRAIGHT!' just like that" naruto murmured to himself.

"did you say something?" kakashi said looking up from his book.

"no...but I have a question though..." naruto said while looking straight ahead,

"how do the dorms work?"

~sigh~ "you just had to ask that question didn't you naruto? Well to answer you question you will be sharing another room with 1 other person in the same year, but the person you will be sharing a room with will be picked at random, well that was for the people that were actually here at the opening ceremony, you weren't so you will probably be put into a room either by yourself or with someone that didn't have a room mate from the beginning." kakashi whilst reading his book.

"oh... I have another question then.." naruto said looking nervous.

"fire away" kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"um...how to say this..um...since this an all boys school...are there..you know... homo's in this school..?" naruto slightly blushed as he said that.

"my my, looks like we got ourselves a curious one." kakashi said smirking even though you couldn't see it under his mask.

"WHA-"

"KAKASHI! ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! Sorry I was so late I couldn't find the keys to open the door, turns out it was in my pocket hahah!" a person with VERY bushy eyebrow and wearing green Pj's said, "OH! IS THIS THE LATE YOUTHFUL STUDENT?"

naruto who was rudely interrupted became very scared as he watched this green, eyebrow thing start swaying and walking closer to him to give him a hug, "n-n-n-NOOOOOOO KEEP AWAY!" and so after that outburst naruto screamed and ran off into the woods.

_**Flashback**_

naruto was only 9 years old when that incident happened, the incident, with the many Many MANY green stuff. Now you might think this is and idiotic story but read carefully. Naruto was riding in the car with his mum and dad, they were going to visit and stay overnight at his aunts place. After they got to her house they unpacked the very few things they brought. A while later they had dinner, it consisted of a creamy asparagus soup(the soups color a pale yellowy green) the main course was green peppers stuffed with cucumber and broccoli its side dish was green beans with sauce ( most of it was green besides the sauce) and for dessert was green jelly with kiwi's in it. All of this was served on green plates and eating with green cutlery. For the drinks they had water BUT it was in a GREEN cup! that was when naruto saw all this that he asked, " so~~~ aunt kurenai.. your new favorite color must be green isn't it.."

"why naruto! How did you know?" kurenai said with a smile

"hahah... um I guessed! Great guessing skills I have don't I..?" naruto said with a forced smile.

"yes! You have amazing skills dear!" kurenai said. Proud that she has such a cute nephew.

Minato and kushina who were listening quietly snorted as kurenai said 'amazing skills' but naruto heard it and his only reaction was..."YOU GUYS JUST LAUGHED! HOW RUDE YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU OLD PEOPLE!"

after naruto finished yelling all was silent, till "YOU STUPID SON! WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD? AND AS IF I WOULD BE JEALOUS OF SOME AMAZING GUESSING 'SKILL'!" kushina yelled, it was kind of scary since she yelled so loud that the neighbors yelled 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID! I GOT MY STUPIDNESS FROM YOUR GENES SO _YOUR_ THE STUPID ONE!" naruto yelled back with a shit eating grin on his face.

well the pointless fight went on and on till kurenai told both of them to shut up or otherwise they would be sleeping outside. Surprisingly it worked.

So after dinner all of them went to bed and kurenai showed them to their rooms and that was when naruto saw it. The bedroom he was supposed to be staying in was _GREEN_. _EVERYTHING_ was _green, _the curtains, the bed, pillows, the blanket, the floor, the carpet, the furniture, the walls, the roof and the lights. To say that naruto was creeped out was an understatement, naruto was REALLY creeped out. But he didn't show it, he didn't want to be rude to his aunt even though she threatened him about sleeping outside. So he thanked her and went inside to sleep but before that he needed a shower. Naruto got out his clothes that he packed and took them to the bathroom. Then it happened.

_GREEN._ So much _GREEN! _naruto was getting REALLY scared. The walls, bathtub, shower, window, towels, carpet, floor, roof, tiles and even the mirror was tinted green!

~~~~~SNAP~~~!~~ "AAAAAAAAH! NOOO! KEEP AWAY! MUMMY!" naruto screamed as he ran from the bathroom to his mother's room.

When naruto opened the door to his parents temporary room he froze. Then he fainted.

_**End of flashback**_

well considering what happened, what 9 year old wouldn't faint? Well after that happened naruto would get scared of anything that is unnaturally green and it had to be quite an amount of green to scare him like that.

So as naruto was trying to find a way out of the forest he suddenly saw something move. "u-um... is someone there?..." naruto stuttered out.

~rustle rustle~ "wh-who's there?" naruto took a step back as he said it.

~thud~

~sigh~ "ooh.. its only a rabbit" _'geez I'm such an idiot, of course there wouldn't be anyone up at this hour' _

"boo."

..."HOLY SHIT! KEEP AWAY YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" naruto screamed as tears started to from around his eyes.

"sorry so say but my mum is dead so I can't exactly fuck her not that I want to, that's just disgusting." a guy around naruto's age with black hair and eyes said.

"OH MY GOD. ." naruto yelled, "WHY ARE YOU ARE DUCK BUTT HAIRED TEME!"

..."hn"

"...what the fuck is 'hn'? ..wait did you just admit that you had duck butt hair .. HAHAH!" naruto started hitting a nearby tree because he was laughing so hard.

"...are you a retard? No wait your just a loser with a bad sense of humor, and I never said I had duck butt hair."

"you didn't deny it either...anyway what _is_ your name?" naruto tilted his head to the side as he asked.

_'so cute' _"NOW you ask that, geez your such a loser, my name is sasuke uchiha. Yours?" asked sasuke.

"oh.. didn't I tell you when we met 2 years ago?"

"no. you and I basically had a pointless fight and then you screamed something and ran off, now that reminds me... didn't you say that you weren't going to talk to me anymore?" ~smirk~

"...that was only for 2 months!" naruto looked away while he said this.

"...so there was a time limit now?" sasuke said smirking.

~blush~ "sh-SHUT UP YOU TEME!" naruto pouted.

~pffcoughcough~ "sure I'll also shut up about the way out of this forest." sasuke said, smirk still present.

"...OH MY GOD PLEASE SHOW ME THE WAY OUT! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" naruto pleaded, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

~SMIRK~ "really? _anything?_"

_'what a big smirk...weirdo..' _naruto being the idiot he was replied like this, "yeah really, anything."

_'kukukuku.. thank god for my naruto being an idiot' _(did anybody get it? he said my naruto ^_^ kuku) "well then don't forget what you promised, this way to the dormitory." sasuke said as he started walking to where he came from.

**10 minutes later**

"NARUTO! DO NOT EVER RUN OFF INTO THE FOREST LIKE THAT AGAIN! GOT THAT?" kakashi said, single eye saying if he did it again he would regret it.

"y-y-yes sir." naruto said, somehow he seemed small when kakashi is looming over him.

_'kakashi should keep away from my naruto..'_ "kakashi what room will the loser be in?" sasuke asked curiosity managed to creep into his voice.

"ooooh.. looks like our little uchiha has found a mate" kakashi said with a glint in his eye.

"don't even think about it kakashi, you will regret it." sasuke eyes narrowed.

' "hahah...sure I'll forget it right away.." _'uchiha's sure are scary'_

"hey kakashi... where's the green monster gone to?" naruto said, hiding behind sasuke.

"green monster..?" kakashi asked confusedly.." ooh you mean Gai.. hahah you shouldn't call him that when he's around! You'll hurt his feelings naruto."

"well it's his fault for wearing so much green.." naruto pouted.

"hahah! That's the way he is.. oh and there's 1 more person that wears as much green as Gai.. you could almost call him a mini version of Gai."

"kakashi. Naruto's room please." sasuke asked, he was starting to get irritated.

"oh right, well then lets go check you in naruto."

"HAIIII!" (2)

~step step step..lots more steps~ "ok...now name...Uzumaki naruto.. reason for being late... just got to school now...time...2:10am...date...7-5-10...signed...naruto come here to sign this.."

"ok!" ~scribble~ "done!"

"ok now you are officially signed into the dormitory..."HEY GAI GET YOU GREEN ASS DOWN HERE!"

"geez kakashi, for a rival you sure are mean to me..." Gai said tears forming in his eyes.

"ok ok I'm sorry. Now, what room is naruto going to be in?"

"ooh.. um..lets see.. well sasuke-kun here doesn't have a room mate, so he and sasuke can be in the same room."

"eeehh! I don't want to be in the same room as the teme" naruto cried out.

"naruto keep it down other people are trying to sleep, and besides its not like you have a choice. Its either look for a place yourself or sleep in the place the school has provided you." Gai explained to naruto.

~sigh~ "looks like we're in the same room dobe." sasuke said, face emotionless _'YES! thank you whatever god is up there! kukuku now my plans are going to go perfectly! kukuku'_

"geez... " ~sigh~ "oi sasuke show me to my new room."

"_our _room you loser...this way.." sasuke started walking to the west side of the building.

"enjoy yourselves! Especially you sasuke!" kakashi called from the dormitory entrance.

"yea yea" sasuke mumbled _'oh I will! kukuku'_

~step step step~ "heeyyyy sasuke what room are we in?"

"room 205 now hurry up dobe."

"ok ok je...s..u..s..."

and that's when naruto heard the most weirdest noise...

* * *

1. i'm not sure if thats a word or not but im gonna use it cause it sounds cool :D

2. hai= yes

that's chapter 1 ^_^ hope you enjoyed it!

oh and R&R if you liked it or have opinions on it =D now chapters will be updated on a Sunday or Saturday every 2 weeks.. there might be days it will be late :( sorry if it is I have school and stuff going on chapter 2 will be (hopefully) updated on the 22-5 or 23-5 :) well till next time ^_^


	3. in a room with a 'rapist'

Hi hi! Chapter 2 is... HERE =D now lets talk about emotions ^_^ well thank you MonCherrie for supporting me =) without her support this story would probably be suckier than it is =P oh and sasuke is kinda OxC for this.

WARNING: So. There is a reason why its rated M, its GUYxGUY you know homo's and all that so if you don't like it, either run away or click that innocent 'back' button, oh and some cursing =)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto =( it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto *****clap clap clap* ^_^ the plot for the story is MINE though :)

hope you like it ^_^

"speech"

_'thought'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2.

"_ah..ah! AH! AHNN~~! Ha-harder! G-g-GAARAA~~~!"... "L-LEE~!"_

_'OH MY FUCKEN GOD... there really are g-gays at this school...I wanna go home! MUM YOU CRUEL OLD LADY!' _naruto thought as he ran after sasuke who was 7 meters in front of him.

"moron, I didn't think you were _that _slow."

"I am not slow! I was just..." naruto started

"just what?" sasuke smirked

"sh-SHUT UP TEME!" naruto yelled.

Then suddenly someone slammed open a door and yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"! _s-sorry!_" naruto whispered.

"nice one, idiot." sasuke said with a mocking look.

"don't talk to me" naruto pouted.

"pff- eh hem.. why should I not talk to you? You don't exactly own me dumb ass" sasuke said as he thought, _'my little naru is so cute '_

"..." ~step step step~

"..." ~step step~

"..." ~step step step step~

"..." ~step step~

"heeeyyyyy~~~~ sasukeee~~~~~~ when are we getting to our room?~~~" naruto whined like a little kid.

"stop whining like a brat you idiot, we're almost there." sasuke said getting irritated. _'only SOME parts of him are cute '_

"but! But! I'm tired~~~~~" naruto said making a face.

_'…ok maybe ALL of him is cute..'_ "stop whining, otherwise you're gonna wake everyone in the dorms up" sasuke sighed as he said.

"b-but but bu-" naruto started

"do you _want_ to have a mob of sleep deprived people hunting you down?"

"...geez! Fine fine!" naruto poked his tongue out.

"that's a good boy" sasuke, once again smirked(he does a lot of smirking in this chapter doesn't he?)

"oi! Don't treat me like a dog you duck-butt haired emo!" naruto replied with a grin that says 'ha! How do you like that!'

"... um first I will treat you however I want" _'since you belong to me'_ "second I do NOT have duck-butt hair and third, I am NOT emo." sasuke said, daring naruto to say more facing his death-glare.

"how rude! I do NOT belong to you so you cannot treat me however you want!"

~~~~~~Glaaaaaree~~~~~

~gulp!~ "ha hah and of course you don't have duck-butt hair! Ah ah" =-=' "and of _course_ your not emo in anyway! Just ignoring your black hair! Ha hah!" naruto said as his 'danger' radar went off.

"this is my natural hair color idiot." sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"...so you were born here then?" naruto asked, head tilted to the side.

_'so cute!' _"no I was born in Australia and then moved here when I was 12, but my background is japanese." sasuke said as he continued walking towards their room. ( holy shit that's one long hallway their walking in o.0)

"oh then!. I came from Australia too! Which state did you live in?" naruto asked as he slowly got excited at the thought of knowing someone from the same country.

"?. why? Do you want to stalk me or something?" sasuke smirked.

"what! No! Just curious!"

"heh. Ok. I'll tell you but in exchange you have to tell me where you used to live too."

"ok!"

"wait maybe after you get settled down first." sasuke said as he stopped in a front of a dark brown door that said , 205 and underneath it, it read the name of: Sasuke Uchiha.

"eh..why?" naruto asked obviously not noticing the door.

"because we just arrived at our room you idiot"

"...oh...yes! No more walking! And its time to sleep!" naruto cheered quietly. _'why do I feel disappointed?'_

~creak~~~~ "um shouldn't someone fix the door? Its kinda creaking you know.." naruto asked

"no shit sherlock, if you want to fix it, fix it yourself. That's one of the rules in the Kuro-bara dorm's. Sasuke answered.

"well! Geez! Its not my fault that I don't know the fucken dorm rules!" naruto replied pissed that he had been treated like an idiot, sure naruto could handle being _called _idiot but he just _couldn't_ handle being _treated _like one.

Sasuke stepped into the room and naruto followed, "geez, even this room is emo-ish" naruto said to himself, but sasuke heard it.

"if you don't like it you can sleep outside where the wolfs are sure to wait for you" sasuke said, a bit annoyed with naruto for being rude about the style of his room.

"no way~~ I don't wanna be eaten by wolfs.. speaking of which.. why _are _there wolfs at this school?" naruto asked, curious.

"apparently they belong to a student with privileges." sasuke replied _'he asks too many questions' ~sigh~~ =-=_

"..eeh! ...how do you get these privileges?" naruto asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"give it up idiot, there are only 3 ways to get these privileges and I doubt you would want to know them, sasuke said as he started walking to his bed.

_'geez even his bed looks emo-ish' _naruto thought as he looked on the black blanket and mattress with twin dark blue pillows.

~starrreeeee~~~~ "am I that good looking moron?" sasuke smirked.

~blush~ "wh-whoever said that you were good looking teme! Now tell me those 3 ways this instant!" naruto demanded, though it didn't look very demanding with a blush painted on his face.

"heh.. ok then, the first way is to have wealth and popularity among the students" sasuke said.

"oh.. well I was kinda hoping for something interesting.." naruto said as he went to sit on the bed with sasuke.

"just let me finish" _'I wonderrr'_

"fine fine~~ continue please." naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

~sigh~ "second is to have popularity among the teachers and principal,"

"psh of course.."

"would you _let _me continue?" sasuke said getting irritated from being interrupted twice.

"oops.. sorry." ^_^'

~SIGH~ "and third is..." sasuke started

"is~~~?" naruto interrupted as he moved closer to sasuke to hear better...a little _too _close unfortunately for him.

~BAM!~"is to go out with someone that has wealth, popularity among the students _and_ teachers" sasuke said as he pushed naruto down onto his bed. _'it did work...mwahahah!'_

"s-s-sa-sasuke...w-w-what do y-you t-think your d-d-doing?" naruto stuttered out as he turned a tomato color.

Sasuke leaned down and murmured "you should now my now my little naru, by tomorrow everyone in the school will know you belong to me," as he licked the shell of naruto's ear.

~shiver~~ "wha-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU FUCKEN RAPIST!" naruto yelled as he pushed sasuke off the bed and onto the ground, a very red blush covering his face.

"I was only trying to get you used to dorm life with me," sasuke said, smirk appearing on his face (once again!) "oh and I am not a rapist, it was obvious you enjoyed it by the way you shivered

"f-FUCK YOU!" naruto screamed as he ran out of the room.

Naruto ran down the hallway, turned and opened a random door to come upon...

* * *

ooo :O i wonder what naruto saw? heehee ^^

a couple has been introduced! Yay for LeexGaara :D if no then whatever :) I dont care.. haha ^^

sorry guys! This chapter is a little short, I've been busy with stuff, specially with an annoying injury to my arm or mainly shoulder :| well chapter 3 will be (hopefully) up on 5/6/2010 or the 13/6/2010 :) R&R if you want :) I dont really mind if you dont. ^^ so... till next time!


	4. breaking rules

HIII! :D thanks for the reviews.. people who reviewed ^^ hahah! ..so... I just realized the characters in my story are OOC =| it will probably stay that way for a while... or forever ^_^ who knows. Uum.. I was kinda rushing this so it might be a bit confusing =|sorry if it is Dx

anyway.. for anyone that doesn't know what kuro-bara means.. kuro- black, bara-rose so.. black rose. And please keep in mind that I do not know much about japan, so I am writing this based off what I know and think. Anyway. Enjoy :D

WARNING: So. There is a reason why its rated M, its GUYxGUY you know homo's and all that so if you don't like it, either run away or click that innocent 'back' button, oh and some cursing =)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto =( it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto *****clap clap clap* ^_^ the plot for the story is MINE though =)

"speech"

_'thought'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3.

naruto ran down the hallway, turned and opened a random door to come upon...2 NAKED GUYS!...not really. They both had boxers on. But it was still naked to naruto.

"...OMFG! I'M SO SORRY!" naruto screamed as he slammed the door behind him and started running in a random direction.

~silence~

"um... should we have told him that it was a misunderstanding?" one of the guys that naruto came upon asked.

"yes. I don't want people to think that I'm going out with someone that is obsessed with dogs." said the other guy.

"I am not obsessed with dogs! I just think they are the coolest animals on this ENTIRE earth!"

"how is that any different? Well...unlike you shikamaru! I'm cool!"

"...how does that have anything to do with what we're talking about kiba?" asked the person that we now know as shikamaru.

"... I have no idea. Can we just go to sleep?" kiba said, not even bothering to hear the answer as he slipped under a blue and purple blanket.

~sigh~ "ok ok. Just don't blame me if blondy starts spreading rumors about us." shikamaru said.

"..firstly there is no 'us' since we're both straight, second we'll deal with it tomorrow and lastly turn off the lights for me since your closest" kiba yawned out as he turned over and went to sleep.

Shikamaru sighed as he turned the lights off, "night then."

"yeah night"

Back to naruto. He was running blindly through the many many hallways in kuro-bara dorm till..~BAM~

"o-ow! who the hell put this wall here!" naruto half yelled out, "...um..where am I..?" naruto started panicking when he realized that he was completely lost with no memory of which room was his and sasuke's room.

As naruto got up from the floor he started thinking of ways to find his room, _'lets see I think I remember the teme's door had his name on it..so... I just need to find a door with Sasuke Uchiha on it!' _"yup! That's the best idea I had yet at this school!" naruto whispered enthusiastically.

So naruto started his journey to find the door with 'Sasuke Uchiha' on it. He started walking really fast but he was getting sleepy so he walked a little slower and soon he came upon a door that had words coming out from it.

"god dammit! I am not having sex with you at 4 pm when we have school in like 4 hours!"

"4 hours is enough time! I could make you cum 5 times in 4 hours!"

"I am NOT having sex with you! I need my sleep! You owe me for keeping me up all night last night!"

"geez...! fine fine! Have your god damned sleep while I-"

the rest of that conversation was unknown as naruto started walking in another direction.

_'damn I'm never going to find my room at this rate..maybe I should just ask somebody..what room was it though...I think sasuke said room...um..225..? nah...25..?...no...205! Yes that was it!' _as naruto finished his thought he went to a random door that had the number, 245 on it and the names of: Neji Hyuuga and Choji Akimichi.

_'I hope I don't get hit in the face for this...' _~knock knock~

….~creaaaaakkkkk~~ "...what the fuck do you want?" a guy with long black hair and pale eyes, that look like they were going to kill someone, asked.

"u-um.. I'm kind of lost and... I just got here today...so..um... do you know where room 205 is..?" naruto replied, not sure if he should stay where he is or just run away. He chose the latter though since he _did_ need to know where his room was.

"...205..? Isn't that uchiha sasuke's room? Why do you need to know that?" he asked eyes narrowing.

"u-um..as I said I'm new here and I'm his new room mate and I got lost..." naruto said not making eye contact with this scary person.

"...whats your name?" he asked.

"huh..?"

".name.?" he asked slowly.

"o-oh um.. Uzumaki Naruto. um..you?"

"Hyuuga Neji. So your the kid that didn't come to the opening ceremony...how exactly did you get lost..?" neji asked with a look that said: what are you, an idiot?.

"I..er.. kinda ran away from him..." naruto mumbled.

Neji's eye's widened a bit when he heard that someone actually ran away from _Uchiha Sasuke. _Now _that_ was a shocker. "...may I ask _why_?.." neji asked while trying to keeping the curiosity from his voice at bay

"oh.. um...he tried to rape me." naruto said matter-of-factly.

Neji looked at naruto as if he had 3 heads, "...that's not a funny joke, Uzumaki Naruto."

"no. seriously. He me onto the bed and licked my ear... he didn't get very far though.. I pushed him off the bed..." naruto trailed off as he saw that neji wasn't listening to him.

_'if Uchiha Sasuke tried to rape someone.. does that mean he loves this...blondy..? no no no... that can't be right.. but he did say that he wouldn't do anything to anyone unless it was the person that he loved...' _"then... that means he loves this blondy...?" neji thought out loud.

"huh? Did you say something?" naruto asked.

"uh.. no nothing..anyway..you wanted to know which room was 205, right?" neji asked, changing the subject.

"yes! please show me which room I was supposed to go to!" naruto begged.

~sigh~ "since your new here you probably don't know the layout of the school and dorms. Would you like me to explain to you, or do you want to go back to your room and ask Uchiha Sasuke about the layout of the school?" neji said.

~yawn~ "can you just tell me which way to go back to my room? I'll ask sasuke about the school layout tomorrow morning" naruto said sleepily.

~sigh~ "it is 4:30am.. and I do want to get some needed sleep.. then...this is the 6th floor so you'll have to go down 4 more floors till you get to the second floor... then you look for your room, since its 205 it should be somewhere in the middle of the hallway." neji explained slowly so naruto could understand.

"...why are there six floors? Wait never mind, I'll ask sasuke in the morning... good night neji, and thanks for the directions." naruto said loud enough only for neji to hear and started speed walking towards his and sasuke's room.

As naruto walked halfway back into his and sasuke's room, the door slammed closed behind him.

"now naruto. The dorm rules say that you are not allowed outside your room after 10pm. I'll have to tell the teacher that you broke one of the 3 rules." sasuke said as a plan started to form in his head.

"w-what will happen if I brake them?" naruto said shakily. _'oh shit I forgot that he tried to rape me!'_

"well~~~ you could get a detention or worse a suspension..."

"! I'll do anything! please just don't tell the teachers!" naruto begged sasuke, not knowing that he was falling into a trap.

"anything~~ you say..?"

"YES! ANYTHING!" naruto said with begging blue eyes.

"hmm.. then get on the bed over there." sasuke said, pointing to the bed that was that was on the other side of the room, which was the right side if you stand facing away from the door. It was a plain bed with plain blanket and pillows.

"uhm..ok.." naruto not understanding the situation he was in, sat on the bed willingly.

"now...lay on the bed.." sasuke ordered.

Naruto hesitated before fully lying down on the bed. After a few minutes of awkward silence sasuke started slowly walking towards naruto like a predator walking towards it's prey.

"u-um...w-what exactly are y-you going t-to d-do?" naruto asked, stumbling over some words in the process.

"well...it might depend on my mood...if I feel like it.. I might just fuck you...or if I don't I could just tell the teacher about you braking the rules.." sasuke said slowly..a grin appearing on his face as he slowly climbed onto the bed.

"f-f-FUCK ME! As if I would let you do that! Perverted bastard!" naruto yelled as he backed up against the wall furthest away from sasuke.

"so...what your saying is.. I can tell the teachers that you broke one of the most important dorm rules..?" sasuke said as he _slowly_ got off the bed.

"w-wait!" naruto yelled half- halfheartedly, "I.. I just have to lye down on the bed right?" naruto asked with a tinge of pink to his cheeks.

Sasuke stopped his slow movements and turned around to answer, "yes."

naruto slightly blushed as he thought of what was going to happen as he lye down on the bed.

_'heehee! What are very sexy blond you are my naru'_ sasuke thought as he leaned over naruto for a kiss, _'just a little closer..'_ he leaned down a bit more, _'a few more centimeters' _closer..._'a bit more...'_ closer...

Then suddenly...

* * *

hahah :D I just had to leave it there! Anyway.. R&R if you like :) no mean reviews please, if there is I might become a little annoyed and update the next chapter a little later :/

this has been beta'd so i have no time for writing the story ): it might be up in a few days or so. hopefully it will be up by wednesday or tuesday.


	5. a new friend

:D chapter 4 is now up! sorry it wasn't updated on tuesday and wednesday as I promised D: my maths teacher suddenly gave me so much maths homework! X| but as an apology it is longer than most of the other chapters :) enjoy reading it! If not, no rude comments -.-

WARNING: So. There is a reason why its rated M, its GUYxGUY you know homo's and all that so if you don't like it, either run away or click that innocent 'back' button, oh and some cursing =)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto =( it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto *****clap clap clap* ^_^ the plot for the story is MINE though =)

"I'm talking"

_'I'm thinking'_

_

* * *

_Chapter 4.

~creakkkk~~~

both naruto and sasuke turned towards the creaking sound to come face to face with no other than a small round, orange and very cute fox.

"um... I didn't think you would be the type to keep pets." naruto said trying but failing to keep the laughter from his voice.

"idiot I don't. It must be someone else's fox that got lost, though I have no idea how it got in here" sasuke said angry that he got interrupted by a fox. _'godammit I was so close!'_

"um. So now what do we do with the fox." naruto said as he pushed sasuke off and started slowly walking towards the fox, which was now in the corner of the room watching naruto cautiously.

"we should take it to the teacher and see if it belongs to anyone." sasuke said glaring at the fox.

"...ermm.. how should I say this.." naruto murmured loud enough for sasuke to hear.

"just say it dobe." sasuke said annoyed that the fox was acting all innocent on him and his soon-to-be lover. _'little devil! Don't act all innocent after interrupting my moment with him!'_

naruto had a slight tinge of pink on his tan cheeks as he said, "w-well, I was wondering.. if we can't find his owner or anything.. could we maybe... um keep the fox..?" naruto looked onto the ground embarrassed that he said something so weird.

Sasuke just stared at him for quite some time until naruto shifted awkwardly.

"...no. why would you even ask that?" sasuke asked _'no way am I letting this fox interrupt anymore moments between naru and me!"_

"w-well! The fox is just so cute and and.. please~~~~~~~~" naruto begged with his bright blue eyes, after having stopped just a meter in front of the fox.

~twitch~ " no is no. now hurry up and take that fox to the teachers room NOW!" sasuke said giving the meanest glare he could muster up after looking at naruto's begging face.

Naruto pouted but didn't bother arguing with sasuke, instead and just sent a glare back and started slowly calling the fox over to him as to not scare it if he got too close to it.

"here fox... come here, I won't hurt you." naruto whispered quietly to the fox.

The fox slowly and cautiously started walking towards naruto and sniffed him, then looked at him, then a small whining sound that came from it's throat. Naruto just kneeled there and smiled while looking at the fox, "hahah your cute, I don't know why but from now on your temporary name will be kyuubi." whispered to no one but the fox, but... sasuke heard and said "oh no. you are not naming it! You're just gonna get attached to it. And what if it does belong to someone? You'll have to give it back to the owner."

naruto puffed his cheeks out and said angrily, "so? What if it _doesn't _belong to someone though? And kyuubi doesn't even have a collar on! So there's a chance someone won't come find him!"

"you..." sasuke started by didn't finish as naruto turned around and completely ignored him choosing to look after the fox instead, which managed to find it's way into naruto's arms, sasuke scowled at the fox and swore that he saw the fox smirk at him. '_just you wait damn fox! I'll get rid of you in 2 days!'_

**awhile later...**

"you woke me up just because of a fox that somehow got lost inside your room..?" kakashi asked, face expressionless, looking at the 2 kids standing in front of his door after waking him up from a nice and very pervy dream about a certain person.

"yup! I mean _I _didn't want to bring kyuubi here at 5:30 in the morning but the teme made me." naruto replied while glaring at sasuke.

"I told you not to name it dobe. Anyway Kakashi does this fox belong to anyone?" sasuke ignored the glare to focus on getting rid of the fox.

Kakashi seemed to think about for a moment before finally saying... "I don't know. Go ask someone around the school tomorrow or stick up some posters, I'm going to sleep." with that kakashi closed the door and you could see the lights turn off inside.

"WAIT! IF HE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE... CAN WE KEEP HIM?" naruto yelled loud enough for the first 2 floors to hear.

"yes yes, just get whatever sleep you can in 3 hours" kakashi said.

"yes! Thank you kakashi! Lets go teme we don't have much time left for sleep!" naruto said as he jabbed sasuke in the ribs.

_'whose fault do you think it is?'_ sasuke thought but didn't say it, instead he said, "I think even if we get to our room we're not gonna get any sleep with _that_ around so we might as well just talk."

naruto looked at sasuke and said with a pinch of irritation in his voice, "_that_ has a name and it's kyuubi. And your probably right, hmm.. how bout we start off with you telling me the layout of this dorm?" he suggested after he started walking down the hallway.

~sigh~ "might as well, don't want you getting lost around here.." sasuke said tiredly.

"well starting off.. there are 6 floors in 1 dorm. And there is about 6 dorms and in each dorm are 5 floors for the students and 1 floor for the cafeteria, its where you have breakfast and dinner, and a teachers room, in the teachers room could be a random teacher and guard." sasuke stopped in front of his room and fished out his keys which was in his right pant pocket.

As soon as sasuke opened the door kyuubi jumped out of naruto's arms and into the room and jumped onto sasuke's bed and sat on it.

"hahah kyuubi! That's not our bed." naruto said as he held out his arms for the fox to jump into, but kyuubi didn't and stayed on sasuke's bed and whined.

Sasuke looked at kyuubi and then suddenly an idea popped into his head.

~smirk~ sasuke went over to his bed and sat down next to kyuubi and said to naruto, "I think kyuubi here wants you to come and sit down with him on this bed."

naruto looked at sasuke and gave him a dirty look before getting up and slowly walked towards sasuke's bed and sat on the other side of kyuubi and laid down on sasuke's bed. Sasuke saw this and did the same, kyuubi, who felt like it was out of place laid down with sasuke and naruto at both sides. And slowly went to sleep.

Naruto looked at kyuubi and smiled like a mother would to her child, he looked at sasuke and said quietly, "you still haven't finished telling me about the layout of the dorms y'know."

sasuke looked at naruto then at the ceiling before starting "well I think I finished telling you who was in the teachers room, so that leaves the student rooms... well on each floor there is 5 rooms, and 2 people in each room, the rooms consist of 2 beds and 1 bathroom and 1 desk as you can see over there." ending with pointing over at a large desk with 2 chairs on the left of the bathroom door.

"oooh...so everyone has the same thing in their room?" naruto asked his curiosity going just a tad higher.

"basically. So there's 50 people in each dorm and there are only stairs in each dorm." sasuke said looking like he finished explaining.

"ooooooooh. Heheh I'm so glad that we're on the 2nd floor, but man 50 people in this place... makes this building sound so small," ~yawn~ "...well I think I could squeeze in a little sleep for awhile.. sorry sasuke I think I might fall asleep on your bed...don't try anything funny while... I'm sleeping..." and with all that said naruto fell asleep.

Sasuke just laid there for awhile just looked at naruto with thoughts going through his head like, _'should I attack him? nahh then there would be a chance that he could hate me for real... should I just lay here...but then I'm all horny...nahh.. I don't think I want him to actually hate me..~sigh~ better go get a shower.. quietly though.. he's so cute when he's asleep.. looks so at peace...' _with his thoughts finished sasuke got up quietly and looked at the clock that read 6:50am. (wow he thought for a long time o.o) Sasuke sighed and went to a drawer to get his school clothes out and went into the shower to take care of his problem down below, _'I can't believe I got hard by talking to him...and maybe a little fantasizing about him naked and begging for more.. ah shit..shower shower..'_ sasuke took his clothes off and turned on the shower making sure the water was cold, not ice cold.. otherwise he might freeze to death.

As sasuke stepped into the shower and closed the he slowly moved his hands towards his aching erection. he slowly grabbed his errection and started jerking himself off.

~hsssss~ "naru~~~~" sasuke groaned out as his hand that he was jerking himself off with moved faster and his finger rubbing the slit of his head, he continued to jerk himself off till "ah.. shit!" he came. ~huff huff~

"ughh I don't think I can last like this" sasuke said to no one as he started washing himself.

Sasuke stepped outside of the bathroom and saw the time that read, 7:18am. Sasuke turned and looked at naruto and considered to let him sleep a bit more. So sasuke went to his bag and started packing his stuff into it. It was a normal bag, black, hangs on a shoulder, bag reaching below the waist, basically a shoulder bag.

When sasuke was finished packing his bag he looked at the clock that now read 7:25. so he walked over to naruto and shook him gently to wake him up.

"mmm.. 5 more minutes..." naruto murmured in his sleep.

~sigh~ "you're gonna miss breakfast if you sleep any longer dobe." sasuke said as he watched naruto jump out of bed and land on his butt, "well that was very graceful" he commented.

"shut up teme! Ah wait...where's kyuubi?" naruto asked panic evident in his voice as he started looking frantically around looking for the fox.

"I don't know... he was still here when I was in the shower...maybe he left?" sasuke said, hoping that he was right.

"no! that can't be right! NOOO! KYUUBI!KYUUBI!" naruto started yelling out, thinking the fox would hear and come back to him.

~bark~ (I have no idea what sounds a fox makes :S)

"k-KYU-KYUUBIIIIIII!" naruto cried out as he ran to hug the fox that was also running towards him, naruto was about to hug kyuubi when he heard sasuke say... "you are still gonna miss breakfast at this rate."

hearing that naruto grabbed kyuubi and put him on the ground and ran to his suitcase and opened one and started grabbing his school uniform and running into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

**Around 7:45**

"that was a good shower!" naruto said as he stepped onto the carpet of his room that he shared with sasuke.

Completely forgetting about breakfast and sat on his bed and started playing with kyuubi till he saw the note that sasuke left. It read: since your taking so long to shower I'm going ahead to have breakfast, hurry up or all the good food will be gone. Sasuke.

"..OH SHIT I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" naruto yelled as he started running to get his books and pens into his bag. He stopped for a second before grabbing kyuubi and running out the door, stopping momentarily to remember how the layout worked in the dorm he was in before running to his right to the 1st floor. And into the cafeteria and spotting sasuke who was silently eating a piece of toast and drinking miso soup.

The cafeteria looked like a normal cafeteria in a sense, it had 3 long tables and benched on each long side where people could sit. The tables looked like they could only fit about 17 on each table. And sasuke was on the table end of the table to his right.

Naruto walked over to sasuke and sat down next to him to put his bags down, "oi teme where do I get breakfast?" tummy grumbling after he asked.

"over there." sasuke replied pointing to a line of only 2-3 people waiting for their breakfast.

"k thanks! Oh and look after kyuubi while I line up please." with that said naruto got up and zoomed to the line and saw a menu of what to order for breakfast.

The menu consisted of: rice, miso soup, eggs, salad, sausages, toast, bacon and eggs, scrambled eggs, ramen (1), fish, juice, water, coffee, cereal and pastry/croissants.

Naruto looked at the menu and once he saw ramen he started drooling and went straight up to the lady serving and said "hey lady! Can I please have ramen for breakfast!"

the lady looked at him as if he was an alien but started making the ramen nonetheless. Naruto started drooling when the smell of ramen reached his nostrils and told the lady to hurry up. She glared at him and told him that ramen doesn't take seconds to make and told him to wait like the other young men, naruto pouted, which made him look cute, which made the lady at the canteen make his ramen just a bit faster.

After a few minutes of waiting naruto finally got his ramen, "yes! Thank you! It smells so good! Thanks lady!" naruto yelled as he carefully ran back to sasuke and sat next to him, kyuubi who was sitting on the ground waiting for naruto to come back barked happily as he sat in his seat next to sasuke and kyuubi jumped up on the other side of naruto and started licking him. "aww.. does kyuubi want some of my ramen?" ~bark~ "hahah I'll take that as a yes then, hold on a sec I'll go get you a dish." naruto got out of his seat and started running towards the canteen lady and asking for a relatively small dish. The lady happily gave him the dish and naruto ran off yelling a thanks over his shoulder.

Naruto sat back in his seat and got some noodles and a piece of pork onto the dish and gave it to kyuubi, who happily ate it. "aww your so cute even when your eating~~" naruto cooed to the fox.

Sasuke who was ignored for most of the time, finally said something "well since I'm finished I think I might go to school now."

naruto, who was stuffing ramen into his mouth looked up and put his hand up to stop sasuke from moving, he chewed then swallowed and said "wait till me and kyuubi finish! Then we can go together! Otherwise I might get lost somewhere in this huge place! And besides.. I don't know which class I'm in yet."

~sigh~ "fine.. hurry up... but don't choke, I don't want to deal with an idiot that can't eat his food properly first thing in the morning." sasuke said as he watched naruto eat his ramen at the speed of light.

After a few moments naruto was finished, as was kyuubi. "yumm! that was good ramen!" naruto said happily.

"since your finished lets go, I don't want to be late for class because of you." sasuke said plainly.

"geez! Whats up your ass today, your so moody. Oh and what time is it?" naruto asked.

~sigh~ sasuke looked at naruto for a moment then shook his head and looked up at the clock that was above the doorway leading into the cafeteria. "its 8:25, now hurry up." and with that he started walking towards the entryway/exit.

"geez... moody bitch...~sigh~ c'mon kyuubi! We don't want to get lost in the scary place." after motioning for kyuubi to follow him naruto followed sasuke and accidentally bumped into someone.

"ow. Watch where your going you wanker!" the person naruto bumped into yelled.

Naruto who was still on the ground looked up and yelled "maybe _YOU_ should watch where your going fuckface!" but stilled as he saw who it was he bumped into. The person who naruto bumped into also saw naruto's face clearly and pure horror passed their face as they both uttered the word:

"shit"

**

* * *

**yay! I finished it :D applaud me! Hahah nah just joking! :) anyway hope you enjoyed it and R&R if you want, no rude comments though. :) anyway hopefully chapter 5 will be updated sometime soon! anyway thankyou for reading this fanfic this far :) and I know I suck at punctuation and grammer X| I always failed that part in english =-= . anywayyyy … I dunno :)


	6. think before saying

Chapter 5 issssssss here :D sorry it took so long !

well one day I actually looked at the title of this story and thought..what a crap title =-=... so if you have any suggestions for a good title please tell me :)

WARNING: So. There is a reason why its rated M, its GUYxGUY you know... homo's having sex and all that so if you don't like it, either run away or click that innocent 'back' button, oh and some cursing =)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto =( it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto *****clap clap clap* ^_^ the plot for the story is MINE though ^^

"I'm talking"

_'I'm thinking'_

_

* * *

_Chapter 5.

There standing was kiba inuzuka staring down at naruto with a horrified face.

Naruto, who was still on the ground stared up at him and suddenly said, "geez, what's with the face, I'm not that ugly am I?"  
"wha? Ah um.." kiba said stupidly.

"oi kiba what are you doing? Your blocking the entryway" said shikamaru as he pushed kiba aside and stepped in only to stop and stare at the blonde who was _still _on the ground.

~stareeeee~ naruto tried to start a conversation by introducing himself "u-um...nice to meet you... HOLD ON A SECOND! WEREN'T YOU THE NAKED GAY GUYS THAT I RAN IN ON!" ending in yelling the second part to everyone that was outside the cafeteria and inside it as well.

"I AM NOT GAY YOU-" kiba started but got interrupted by shikamaru, "I assure you that kiba and me are not gays, you just happened to run in on us when we were changing into our PJ's." shikamaru concluded.

Naruto looked unbelieving but left it at that as he saw sasuke lurking around shikamaru, glaring full force. "ahahah.. well i've gotta go.. see you around gay guys!" with that naruto got up quickly, grabbed kyuubi in his arms and ran up next to sasuke who was now glaring at shikamaru and kiba.

"I was just about to leave without you dobe, now, hurry. up." sasuke said, glare turning to naruto again.

".ah...w-well lead the way!" naruto said forcing on a smile.

Sasuke and naruto started walking outside towards the door so they can go to school but was interrupted by none other then hyuuga neji.

"uchiha sasuke, fancy meeting you here" he said

"hn." sasuke said, attempting to move past him but neji moved to block his way.

"why what's the rush we still have around 20 minutes till the bell go...or is it because you would rather spend time with your new found love?" he said the loud part quite loudly.

Murmuring and whispers started out amongst the students as they heard what neji said,

"oh my god did I hear right? _The _uchiha sasuke has a lover?"

"no way! I can't believe it!"

"no no no! I won't believe it!"

"NOO! I've been going after him for so long!"

were some of the things they said.

Naruto who was standing next to sasuke turned his head and asked sasuke loudly, "so... who is it?"

_'he is an idiot.. I swear he is an idiot...my idiot though..' _sasuke slowly turned his head to face naruto and answered, "are you an idiot? As if I would tell you dobe."

"I am-"

"did I just hear right? The uchiha sasuke answered someone without a 'hn'? This blondy must be real special, isn't he uchiha?" neji said, ignoring the pout naruto had on his face.

Sasuke glared at neji for a few minutes before he grabbed naruto and dragged him outside and started walking towards the school.

Neji watched sasuke and naruto walk away and slowly turned to shikamaru and said "I bet you 20 bucks that he will announce that blondy is gonna be his boyfriend in class."

~sigh~ "troublesome" shikamaru said but shook neji's hand anyway.  
"oiii~~ can we eat something now?" kiba said out of nowhere.

"hai hai**(1)**, I wonder what's on the menu today?" shikamaru said, then suddenly a big blur of black zoomed straight towards the line that was starting to form at the canteen, "there goes chouji again"

**back to naruto and sasuke.**

Sasuke was dragging naruto by the wrist in the direction of the school till naruto pulled his hand out of sasuke's death grip and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TEME!"

sasuke looked at naruto and sighed as he said "well, we are walking to school and since you didn't know the direction I was just guiding you dobe"

naruto glared at sasuke and said "well you didn't need to hold my hand teme."

"I wasn't holding your hand idiot, I was holding your wrist"

"pfft whatever teme..." naruto said as he followed sasuke who started walking towards the school again.

After a minute or so, naruto got uncomfortable with the awkward silence started a conversation, "so~~~ sasuke... who's this 'lover' neji was talking about?"

"do you _really_ want to know dobe?" never looking back as sasuke said it.

"well duh? That's why I asked teme" naruto said as he ran up next to sasuke.

"..." sasuke did not say anything as he was thinking something like, _'hn...his eyes a very blue...' _and then seeing that naruto was not listening said "dobe, I'll tell you if you'll go out with me" while watching naruto closely.

Naruto, not paying attention to what sasuke had said answered with a, "ok then" ...till he suddenly realized what had happened, he froze up and stared at sasuke in shock "wai- wha? Did you just? And then I said?"

as soon as sasuke had heard naruto's answer his lips slowly spread into a grin which turned into a smile, even though sasuke knew that he had used a dirty method he was still happy and told naruto, "yep, well _naruto_ you now have your answer, now lets hurry before we're late" and walked off but stopped to turn around and take the blonds hand and guided to the still stun naruto towards kurobara academy.

To get to the building you would have to walk through a garden, which was absolutely beautiful, there was a pond with 5-6 koi fish all swimming around each other, a rose garden with many different variety of roses from around the world, a green house could be seen on the left side of the academy and a sport hall on the right. Definitely different from when naruto saw it last night.

Speaking of the blond, naruto was still being dragged by sasuke until he tripped on a rock and fell onto sasuke and both of them landed onto the rose bushes. "OW WHAT THE FUCK!" one black haired teen said

"GAH! FUCKEN THORNS!" one blond haired teen said.

"GET OFF OF ME!" yelled sasuke.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SHOULD TREAT YOUR BOYFRIEND" naruto yelled back, "wait...I take that back" he added after realizing what he had said.

But by then it was too late because sasuke heard and now he's grinning like a freak. Naruto saw this and slowly got up and backed away from sasuke but it was a failed attempt for the uchiha sasuke pounced on naruto knocking naruto down and maneuvered between naruto's legs, leaning towards naruto and said right next to his ear "well dobe since you just confirmed our relationship lets tell the school to keep their dirty hands off of you..."

naruto unconsciously shuddered at the voice right next to his ear and said without thinking, "sure..."

sasuke smirked and helped naruto up and as soon as both of them were standing next to each other..

"well well well..."

* * *

yes

R&R if you like :) it would make me really happy ^^ or depressed, depending on what u say...and sorry people that wanna read this story but im losing motivation for this story so it might not even be up for a month ):


	7. im not gay!

Chapter 6 is here :) thanks for the review guys! Sorry I havent updated earlier i've been too distracted =-=

WARNING: So. There is a reason why its rated M, its YAOI or GUYxGUY you know... homo's having kissing, hugging, sex etc and all that so if you don't like it, either run away or click that innocent 'back' button, oh and some cursing =)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto =( it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto *****clap clap clap* ^_^ the plot for the story is MINE though ^^

"I'm talking"

_'I'm thinking'_

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"well well well... if it isn't naruto and _sasuke_, mind telling me why you guys were all over each other in the middle of the footpath?" kakashi said leaning over both naruto and sasuke.

After hearing kakashi's statement, naruto cheeks became tainted in a bright red and not meeting anyone eye's he said, "we were not all over each other! I just tripped and teme here got in my way of falling!"

said teme turned to glare at naruto before naruto suddenly yelled, "WHERE IS KYUUBI?" and started panicking and yelling for kyuubi

surprised by naruto's outburst both kakashi and sasuke took a step back from the panicking teen and looked at each other before naruto screeched at them, "MOVE YOUR BUTTS AND LOOK FOR KYUUBI GODAMMIT" and started running around like a headless chicken.

Both sasuke and kakashi thought _'he's scary...'_ then suddenly sasuke's brain just registered what naruto had yelled. He looked around a few times before smirking inwardly _'yes! That damn fox is gone!'_

but then when sasuke attempted to walk he fell over and crashed onto the ground with an "oof!"

"...very graceful sasuke.." kakashi said face buried behind his book.

"shut up kakashi it was that damn fox's fault for laying in front..of..me...OI NARUTO! GET THIS DAMN FOX OUT OF MY SIGHT!" sasuke yelled as he and kyuubi had a glaring contest. Sadly kyuubi lost as he was distracted by his current owner running towards him yelling things like "MY POOR FOX! or DON'T BULLY HIM SASUKE! And DON'T EVER DISSAPEAR LIKE THAT AGAIN KYUUBI!"

kyuubi yipped happily and ran to it's current owner only to be stopped by sasuke lifting him up high into the air and saying to naruto, "if you want the fox you gotta kiss me"

now naruto being a few centimeters shorter than sasuke had a hard choice, he could either jump on sasuke to grab kyuubi and risk knocking sasuke over and causing him to drop kyuubi onto the ground or _kiss _sasuke and get kyuubi back safely.

In the end he chose to get kyuubi back safely, so he walked up to sasuke and leaned towards sasuke on his tippy toes until their faces were only millimeters apart. With a red face naruto pressed his lips onto sasuke's and pulled away just as quickly and jumped a meter away from sasuke and yelled, "there! I kissed you! Now give me kyuubi back!"

"no way that kiss didn't even last 30 seconds!" sasuke yelled back as he thought _'damn his lips were soft'_

"you didn't say how long the kiss would last! And I did what you asked! NOW GIVE ME KYUUBI BACK" naruto screamed.

sasuke flinched at naruto's high pitched scream and was going to say something before kakashi beat him to it, "you know i'm still here and sasuke if you don't want to be late I suggest you give naruto his fox back and run before a_ particular _teacher notices, right?"

sasuke glared at kakashi before nodding in agreement, he gave naruto his fox back even though his mind was telling him to throw the fox off the cliff.

He grabbed naruto's hand and started running towards the school after he told kakashi to 'mind his own business'.

**At school at **

"oi~~~ sasuke why are we at school so early?" naruto whined as he patted kyuubi who was currently lazing on his lap.

"because I would like to keep up my good attendance." sasuke said.

Naruto and sasuke had got into the classroom just after the first bell (1) went. Sasuke walked over to the table next to him and put all the stuff that was on it onto the free desk, naruto was about to say something but sasuke glared at him and told him to sit down and put his stuff away.

Naruto had asked who's desk it belonged to but sasuke just answered with a 'hn'.

After a while of awkward silence naruto asked sasuke "were you serious about going out with me?"

sasuke turns his head and looks at him before a small smirk appeared on his face, "of course I'm serious, why the hell would I kiss you then? And I have to say, your lips are very soft na-ru-to" he answered while watching naruto's face become very pink.

"SHUT UP YOU TEME!" naruto yelled, startling kyuubi as he turned his back to sasuke.

After naruto had turned his back to sasuke, sasuke had let a small smile show on his face as he watched naruto pout and talk to kyuubi.

He got up and walked quietly over to naruto and wrapped his arms around naruto's waist, naruto jumped in his seat at the unexpected hug, but leaned into sasuke's arms and said "i'm not gay you know..."

hearing this sasuke looked down at naruto and said, "if your not gay then why are you going out with a guy?"

"because I'm only going out with you to keep kyuubi." naruto replied as his eyes looked down on the small orange fox on his lap.

_'ouch.. that stings a little' _"your lying" sasuke said plainly still holding naruto in his arms.

"no I'm not" naruto said back

"then say it again looking into my eyes this time" sasuke shot back staring down on naruto making him feel very small at that moment.

"n-no way"

"why not?" sasuke asked as his grip around naruto's waist tightened.

"because-"

DING DING DING went the second bell and after awhile people started to pile into the room.

Some boys immediately walked over to sasuke, who was in his seat again, and started saying things like "sasuke-kun! How was your morning?" or "sasuke-sama! You look very handsome today!" sasuke ignored them and looked at naruto who was making friends and talking to people. Sasuke felt a tint of jealousy somewhere in his heart but ignored it as he heard one of the boys say, "sasuke-sama I heard you were going out with that blond bimbo over there! Of course that can't be true. Sasuke-sama is too great for trash like him."

~SCREEECH!~

"s-sasuke-s-ama?"

sasuke had grabbed the boys shirt and said slowly and threateningly, "don't you ever call naruto trash _again_, got that ?"

"y- ye- yes sir!" the frightened boy replied but added stupidly at the end "b-but what about bimbo? Can I call him that?"

sasuke was about to punch the boy in the face before naruto's voice drifted in, "sasuke..what are you doing?"

"...nothing.." sasuke said as he dropped the frightened boy onto the ground, as soon as the boy was able to stand on his own 2 feet he ran out the classroom sobbing something unknown.

"it didn't look like nothing.." naruto said staring at sasuke.

~sigh~ "naruto come here." sasuke pointed to the spot in front of him.

"why..?" naruto suspicious of sasuke.

"just come here, I won't bite." _'much'_

naruto looked at sasuke suspiciously but walked over to sasuke nonetheless leaving kyuubi sleeping on his desk, as soon as he was in front of sasuke he was pulled into a kiss, naruto gasped as soon as he realised what was happening, unfortunately for him as soon as he gasped sasuke had pushed his tongue into naruto's open mouth and started exploring around naruto's mouth, occasionally rubbing his and naruto's tongue together.

Naruto was shocked from what was happening, but soon he heard the murmuring of the rest of the students that were in the class, he pushed sasuke back before anything else could happen.

He was about to yell at sasuke for being a pervert but before he could say it someone that just walked into the classroom said quiet loudly,

"I knew it."

* * *

1) in my school theres a 'warning' bell which is the first bell and 'go to homegroup' bell which is second bell and 'homegroup has started' bell which is third bell ^_^ after the warning bell goes theres about 10 min before the second bell goes and 5 min before the third bell goes. Homegroup usually lasts 10 min :) if you dont get it just ignore this :P

soo :) thinking of a new title for this story if you have any ideas please tell me :)

reviews make me happy :)


	8. big brother

Ok soo.. I might have been a little lazy so I havent been excited about writing this :P BUT im writing it now ^_^ and im sorry for taking so long. But here is chapter 7 \(^o^)/

WARNING: So. There is a reason why its rated M, its YAOI or GUYxGUY you know... homo's having kissing, hugging, sex etc and all that so if you don't like it, either run away or click that innocent 'back' button, oh and some cursing =)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto =( it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto *****clap clap clap* ^_^ the plot for the story is MINE though :)

"I'm talking"

_'I'm thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7.**

"I KNEW IT!" someone said quite loudly.

Silence.

~cough~

"sa-"

~SLAM~

"students get back into your seats and- who do we have here?" said someone that looked like sasuke, except older asked staring a hole straight through naruto.

"u-um I'm uzumaki naruto, I got here yesterday evening and- um..are you listening..?" naruto ended up asking.

"..." older sasuke kept staring.

"u-umm..." naruto slowly moved over to sasuke and whispered "oi sasuke do something about your older version!"

~sigh~ "you are just so great at naming things don't you naruto." sasuke whispered back.

"who cares about that! He's being creepy!" naruto countered.

Sasuke sighed and turned to his older version and said "oi itachi stop being creepy."

The older version of sasuke that we now know as Itachi slowly moved his stare towards sasuke. For a while there was silence until itachi said "so this is the type you like otouto(1), not bad."

"EEHHHHHHH! OTOUTO?" naruto exclaimed loudly looking between sasuke and itachi.

"well duh, why else would we look so much alike? Idiot." sasuke said while having a seemingly staring contest.

"well..I kinda thought he was your dad or something, since he looks so old and everything" naruto explained.

"he called you old" sasuke said to itachi.

"...I heard otouto, though I wouldn't mind being your dad for a day, it would be fun to see you act like a good kid around me, come to think of it you used a good kid around me when we were younger, what happened sasuke?" itachi asked still having the staring contest with sasuke.

_'the older brother talks more than the younger brother...' _was what everyone in the thought at that moment.

"traumatising stuff happened. I rather not remember it." even though sasuke said this he couldn't help but remember that one day that changed his view of his brother.

**Flashback- 5 years ago.**

Sasuke was 11 at that time and itachi was 16.

Sasuke had been looking for itachi so he can tell him that he had gotten a 100 percent on his test. Unfortunately itachi was nowhere to be seen, so he ran up to his parents to ask where his older brother was. "Mother! Father! Do you know where itachi is?" sasuke asked wide eyes begging for an answer.

"itachi went to the beach to see a friend..." his father said

"ok! I'm going to find him then, bye mother! Bye father!" and with that sasuke ran off in search of his older brother.

As sasuke got to the beach, he started looking around for his brother, searching for any signs of a raven head with a shark looking person. Finally he sighted his brother and his blue friend, he started running towards his brother only to slow down as he heard what they were doing.

"ah-haaa-ki-kisameeeeeeee" sasuke heard his brother moan out quite loudly.

Kisame had grunted in return and thrust in harder pushing itachi against the rock he was leaning on.

By then sasuke had stopped in his tracks wide eyed and the only thought he had in his mind, _'oh my god! Itachi is the uke(2)?'_

Sasuke turned around and slowly walked away, trying his best to make a sound to alert the active couple.

**Back to reality.**

Sasuke shivered at the memory and realised that naruto and the rest of the students were watching him. Sasuke walked over to naruto picked him and sat down with naruto on his lap and said "well shall we get class started?"

"OI! Teme! What are you doing you baka! Why am I on your lap?"

no one really paid any attention to naruto though as they all went to their seats and itachi rolled his eyes and walked to the front, by then homegroup had already ended, but the roll had to be done and as itachi called out names naruto started fidgeting on sasukes lap which caused oh so wonderful friction to sasukes manhood. Naruto froze as he felt something hard poking his backside, he jumped up and ran across the room, sasuke rose an eyebrow at this and said "dobe, its just an erection..."

"an erection that was poking MY ass!" naruto yelled.

Every male students head turned towards sasuke's crotch area. Of course by then sasuke wasn't hard, without his blonde dobe and can't get hard, naruto had that affect on him.

"erhm! Sasuke please refrain from getting an erection during class, it is disturbing to my mind." itachi said having finished the roll call.

"hn... yeah the only erection _you _would like to see it kisames, how is he these days?"

"...homegroup it over. Go to class everyone." and with that itachi walked out the door but not before giving sasuke a glare.

Sasuke shrugged and picked up his things while telling naruto to follow him because they had maths together.

**Maths.**

To naruto maths was quite awkward, first there was a teacher named kakuzu that taught them. Strange thing was he didn't teach them anything besides counting money, well he did teach them formulas and stuff but it always ended with the word money, like "if _x _is an unknown number than you can say, _x_ is an unknown amount of money!"

strange man he is.

**...**

After maths it was recess which lasted like 25 minutes, and then science and english. Luckliy they had lunch which lasted about 45 minutes not a lot but at least they weren't learning. Then they had the last class which was _sex ed._ Now _that_ was awkward sitting there with sasuke next to him whispering sexual things in his ear was the _most_ uncomfortable thing that has happened to him at this school yet. Like for example while the teacher was explaining about taking some chicks virginity and boobs and shit. Naruto wasn't really paying attention because during this time sasuke was saying how _he _was going to take naruto's virginity and how _he_ was going to pinch and suck naruto's nipples till they were perky and covered in his saliva.

Naruto was more than a little uncomfortable around his crotch area by then.

Then the end of school bell rang and sasuke's smirk just made naruto quite scared for his virgin ass at that moment.

* * *

1. little brother

2. the submissive role or the one who takes it up the ass :)

yeah so havent updated in ages and for all the people who waited for this chapter thanks for being patient :) review if you liked it :D


End file.
